


"D-don't make me moan, I don't want anyone to catch us" (Dratchet)

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [18]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: viisivarvaslaiskiainen  asked:Secret relationship meme:Dratchet and Drift saying “D—don’t make me moan, I don’t want anyone to catch us...”





	

Drift knew how to play his body like an instrument. In the quiet of his office with his colleagues just on the other side of his closed door Ratchet fought to hold in his pleasure against the knowing hands of his lover. “Drift,” the name hitched on his shuddered breath as another sensitive spot was stroked by delicately scratching claws and followed shortly after by heated tongue. “D-don’t make me moan. I don’t want anyone to catch us.” 

“Then you’d better be quiet medic because I have every intention making you scream my name before this night is through. Secrecy and audience be damned.”


End file.
